Terraria Writing challenge
by blackiebird
Summary: A writing challenge a friend and I are doing. The theme is Terraria. More in the story.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR NOTE**

 **This is a writing challenge I have done with a friend of mine. The theme was from the game Terraria, his choice.**

 **I write one part of the story and only give him the last sentence. He has to write the rest of the story from it. Combine the two and we get a, hopefully, weird or funny mix up of a story.**

 **Well enjoy the story if you read it. Review if you want to say anything and if there are any challenges you would recommend, then please, PM or something if you want :P**

* * *

Terri

White.

The brightest colour yet the most empty.

It's going away. _NO! Don't go!_ I tried to grab it but it kept slipping away. _Yes!_ After so many attempts; I finally succeed.

Black

The darkest colour yet it holds so many.

That's all I could see after I reached the whiteness successfully. Then it all started changing. White to grey, red to blue, black to white and finally choosing-

Blue

A calm colour yet it holds sadness.

SWOOOSSSH! More than one colour now, from blue to white and some green, as it started to get more solid.

Crash! Everything looked so real at the moment. It felt real to. The smell of grass and the taste of the moist air. The sounds of crunching with my added groan. Suddenly, all the feeling came back. The solid ground and the fluffy grass. _Didn't I just fall from the sky? Where's the pain?_ Realising this I shot up from the ground, doing circles from my spot. _What? Where am I?_ Looking around, I spot a weird green blob? "What the?" It was coming closer now, the sound of squelching coming from it as it hit the ground. It was so close now, the weird glob of goo. Slowing backing away, it jumps on me. I scream – totally not like a girl *cough*- trying to pull it off me. FWOOSH!

Looking down, I saw this peculiar arrow sticking out of me and the blob. _WAIT! ARROW?_ The blob slowing disintegrated from where the arrow was. After it completely turned to ash, a weight came onto my shoulder. I turned my head around horrified of what's there. Then, I see the face of a human, a normal looking human man with a bow…and ….arrow. The arrows looked the same as the one that killed the blob. "Heh. Glad I made it in time to help you Sir Player. I'm" He said as he took the arrow back and patted my back. "Jake, meant to be here to show you the ropes and defend you against those nasty slimes." Jake pulled his hand in front of him, the universal sign of a handshake. "And you are?"

"I'm Orange" I replied shakenly.

He nodded and started pulling me along with him, while saying "Let's go to base. And get you, kind Sir Player Orange, some weapons against those slimes and demon eyes."

* * *

 **And END. Here's my part, now all there is left is my friends.**

 **Review if you want and have a good day all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello peeps! So my friend has finally posted back. When he read my last sentence he immediately thought "okay I don't know who you are so me gonna kill you"**

 **Yep**

 **He did.**

 **Well enjoy :P**

* * *

He nodded and started pulling me along with him, while saying "Let's go to base. And get you, kind Sir Player Orange, some weapons against those slimes and demon eyes."

After a while I saw a shooting star and pointed it out. He ignored me, and we continued walking.

We were almost at the base and we heard an ear-deafening sound. BANG! We rushed to the base, or at least where it should have been. A meteor hit earth. EXACTLY where the base was. All that was left was an armour stand that slick silver armour on it. We both looked in shock and awe. "What are the chances?!" I said while we shoved me towards the armour stand. While I was equipping the armour, I heard a blood hurtling scream. I turned. And saw him torn in half by a zombie paired with the Eye of Cuthulu. I stared in horror as he died and while the Eye came charging at me. At the last second, I dived to the side.

To sum up all I had was silver armour and no weapons. Not even a pickaxe! And I was versing the Eye of Cuthulu. While the Eye charged at me it killed the zombie, dropping a zombie arm was a moderate weapon. I dived and grabbed the arm. It was my only weapon. This is going to be hard. **VERY** hard! Try cutting grass with a blunt wood sword that has been shrunk **WHILE** goldfish, during the blood moon, with flamethrowers, are trying to set you on fire!

After a loooooong time I defeated the Eye. I was seriously injured. Injured so bad I needed the zombie arm to help me walk with. "Hello" said a voice behind me. I turned and saw a nurse. It took an hour to diagnose everything. "Two broken arms, left leg broken, too many cuts to count, all of the cuts are infected. Some with zombie flesh in them-" "WAIT WHAT!?" I cut her off short. "Is there a fix?" I asked. "Yes" she replied, "But you're not going to like this."

"WHAT?!, I HAVE TO DO WHAT?!" I yelled out so loud it made me temporarily deaf. I got the news. I have to kill the brain of Cuthulu, Skeletron, eater of worlds and Wall of Flesh, to get a cure, in one month. "You're lucky I know a good blacksmith." She comes up close and whispers "and I know a certain someone that can hook you up with." She comes even closer, her mouth almost touching my ear, "Illegal. guns" At this point I'm getting desperate.

"alright ill give you the stuff but you need to do me a favour" "What is it? ANYTHING!" my life is on the line "Alright firstly I need 30% of any loot you get while using this." "Yes?" "Secondly I want you to kill that guide, Jerry I think his name is." I nodded but he eyeballed me "And what was in this conversation AND trade **DOES. NOT. LEAVE. HERE!** " The other side of the world could hear that!

Alright things are looking up I got weapons and armour. I went back to the nurse to see how long I have left. "I'm sorry to say but you have a week left." I almost fainted. If this was I game, I would be using **every hack possible!**

Last boss. I checked into the nurse so many times now with broken bones and bleeding battle wounds. 12 hours left. This is going to be the end of me. I am starting to, rot I think. I have gone 'Undead green' the colour is called. I throw the guide voodoo doll into a lava puddle nearby. A couple of hours before I started to flatten the land, so I can defeat the wall quicker and easier. Halfway through the battle I almost blacked out. This is really worrying. OH NO! The flat land ends. There is only a wall. And I'm getting closer to it. I'm being sandwiched between two walls, while one is moving closer. The wall of flesh is not dead yet! **I'm cornered. This is the end. Getting crushed by a speeding wall of flesh. Half human, half zombie.** Memories come crashing into my head like the last waves it will ever produce. **Wait.** A grenade! Well more like five sticky bombs! I throw them like there is no tomorrow, because there won't be a tomorrow -for me- if I don't throw these bombs.

2 hours left. I have just arrived at the nurse. She asked me to step into the containment unit, I understand. I'm a ticking time bomb. She has started whipping up a cure for me.

5 minutes left. I black out at random times for who knows how long. The door opens she has the cure. I started walking over to her an-.

I wake up panicked. Did she do it? Did she save me? **No**.

 **I'm a zombie now. This is it. My face began to be cold.**

I wake up again. Oh, it was just a dream. I realize. There is a zombie in the containment unit I was in. I went to the camera and rewind the footage. She came in with the cure, and I turned into a zombie. She shoved the cure down my mouth and got bitten in the process, after that she pushed me out and closed the door on herself. She sacrificed herself for me. I saw a miniature, 2D, woven picture of her. I turned it into a necklace and have sworn to never take it off for as long as I live!

 **The End!**

* * *

 **That's it, the end. Any other challenges we should do? Or do more of this one, let me know!**

 **Well bye, have a good day!**


End file.
